powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyler Dickman
"Tyranno Power! Red Cybersaur Ranger!" Tyler Dickman is the Red Cybersaur Ranger & leader of the Cybersaur Rangers. Biography Early Life When he was a little boy, Tyler traveled with his father around the world. One day, his father gave him a pendant of a dinosaur tooth/claw within some amber, which he said will guide him into becoming a "stronger person" in the future. During an expedition, his father gave him money & a map, giving him the choice to go back to Olive Creek & live a normal life; or "follow the path of dinosaurs" & continue exploring the world. Tyler chose to live the life his father had. After that, his father disappeared. Defeating the Cyber TyrannoZord & becoming the Red Cybersaur Ranger Prior to the series during winter break, before the Emoticons' reawakening, Tyler (now 17 years old & a junior in high school) was exploring an island in the South Sea. Archaeos noticed this, awakened the Cyber TyrannoZord from its slumber on the volcano, & sent it to challenge Tyler. Tyler fought with the Cyber TyrannoZord for one month before he was able to defeat the dinosaur in combat. Looking at his defeated opponent lying unconscious on the ground, Tyler noticed the TyrannoCell inside the Cyber TyrannoZord's mouth, & when he touched it, it shrank down small enough to fit in his hand. After the Emoticons reawakened & attacked Olive Creek, Tyler, his classmates, & their teacher, were teleported and wound up in the Tiger Boy Family Restaurant, the front for the Cybersaur Ranger base. It is there that they meet Archaeos, who explains to them about the power of the Cybersaur Cells each of them found during winter break; Archaeos tells Tyler that with the TyrannoCell, he can become the Red Cybersaur Ranger, possessing the spirit of the Tyrannosaurus-rex. When the Emoticons unleashes Icedoom, one of the Emoticons that killed the dinosaurs, Archaeos immediately sent the five to face him. However, all except Tyler were able to morph into Cybersaur Rangers. Being unable to morph, Tyler watched helplessly as his fellow Cybersaur Rangers are beaten by Icedoom & his assisting Paramecites. At the base after their first (failed) battle, Archaeos revealed to Tyler that his Cybersaur Cell didn't work because the Cyber TyrannoZord did not want to accept him, so he decided to look elsewhere for a new candidate to become the Red Cybersaur Ranger. Tyler, unwilling to be left behind, leaves the base to prove himself worthy to be the Red Cybersaur Ranger. Tyler decides to face Icedoom alone, which enrages the Cyber TyrannoZord & it goes after him despite not having its Cybersaur Cell installed. Knowing this could end up being fatal for the Cyber TyrannoZord, Tyler goes to its aid to protect it. Filled with gratitude, the Cyber TyrannoZord grants him the power of the Cybersaur Ranger & Tyler becomes the Red Cybersaur Ranger. Access to Wild Mode At the request of Archaeos, Laverne started developing a new Cybersaur Cell which was called the WildCell. Eager to try it out, the Cybersaur Rangers prepared to do a field test straight away. However, when Tyler inserted it into his Blastasaur Morpher, the weapon instantly overloaded & backfired on Tyler, which had the unusual effect of overwriting his personality with that of the Cyber TyrannoZord, essentially transforming Tyler into a "TyrannoSapien". After disappearing for the rest of the day & night, the remaining team lured him out with Trisha as bait. However, when Envyro (the newest addition to the Emoticons) attacked, it was left to Archaeos to corner Tyler & finally remove the Cell, returning Tyler to his old self. Laverne then discovered that the new Cell was never meant to be inserted into the Blastasaur Morpher but was meant to used by the Cyber TyrannoZord himself. When Tyler threw it to the Cyber TyrannoZord, it transformed the huge zord into a tiny creature which could be converted into a gun which would allow Tyler to join his powers with the Cyber TyrannoZord & access 'Wild Mode'. Using his new powers, Tyler easily defeated the latest Emoticon that attacked. Personality A junior in high school in the beginning of the series. Tyler is also a born leader who is ready for any challenge. He is very helpful to people, especially his team mates. An easygoing, strong, excitable, & very optimistic person, Tyler is surprisingly insightful, knowing how strong people are (like when he sees Trisha & warns Parry that she is stronger than she looks) or can be (such as Stephen hindering himself with guilt), as well as figuring out why the Cyber TyrannoZord didn't accept him as a Cybersaur Ranger initially. This insightfulness often serves him well, as he manages to get by without using a considerable amount of intellectuality. Whenever he is touted as harboring a particular trait by others, he tends to repeat it back with a "super" (i.e., Archaeos saying the Cyber TyrannoZord is serious, Icedoom calling him insane) added to it. Tyler never tries to solve difficult problems with his head, instead he just relies on gut instinct to win. He has a tendency to announce "It's going to get wild, so try & stop me/us!" before going into battle. Tyler is also very athletic & is even on the school basketball team. He is a cool kind of guy who is always there for someone when they're getting bullied. He is also wise, determined, brave, willing, easygoing, friendly, & furthermore, he is someone that does not give up on something. Although, he can also be very reckless, & tends to act first & think later in fights, & it was this very same recklessness that prevented Tyler from getting stronger, as evidenced in Pang's harsh lessons. Above all, Tyler is very humble & never backs down from any battle. Red Cybersaur Ranger Arsenal *'Dino Cannon': The combined form of the Blastasaur Morpher & Dino Saber. **'Blastasaur Morpher': Morphing device that doubles as the gun weapon. **'Dino Saber': Main sword weapon that can combine with the Blastasaur Morpher. *'Cell Buckle': Cybersaur Cell-storing belt & comunicator. *'Cybersaur Cells': **'1 - TyrannoCell' (x6): Main battery-like devices that is the source of Tyler's powers & is used to summon the Cyber TyrannoZord. Zords *Cybersaur #1: Cyber TyrannoZord Battle Arms Arsenal *Tyranno Fist *Plesio Rocket *'Cybersaur Cells': **'1 - TyrannoCell': Main battery-like devices that is the source of Tyler's powers & is used to summon the Cyber TyrannoZord. **'9 - PlesioCell Spirit Ranger Purple ver.' Double The Red Cybersaur Ranger can access Battle Arms Mode on both arms with the DoubleCell which grants the Red Cybersaur Ranger two Tyranno Fists, dubbed as "Double Arms Mode". Arsenal *Tyranno Fist *'Cybersaur Cells': **'W - DoubleCell': Battery-like device that evolved from a TyrannoCell & is used to access Double Arms Mode. Deinos Armor The Red Cybersaur Ranger uses the Battle Arms extension Deinos Armor, first used by the Black Cybersaur Ranger. Arsenal *'Deinos Armor' *'Blastasaur Morpher' *'Cybersaur Cells': **'12 - DeinosCell' TyrannoSapien When Tyler as the Red Cybersaur Ranger tried to power up with the WildCell via his Blastasaur Morpher, it accidentally caused him to turn into a TyrannoSapien: essentially a were-dinosaur- a human that thinks & behaves as a dinosaur. In this form he is constantly in a tyrannosaur-like stance & possesses heightened senses & reflexes. His helmet also functions as a dinosaur's head would, with the mouth design behaving like an actual mouth when roaring or biting. This form is distinguishable from Tyler's normal form by the lack of his helmet's silver mouth plate. Wild Mode The Wild Red Ranger is the form accessed when Tyler changed the Cyber TyrannoZord with the WildCell to change it into the Mini-TyrannoZord. In this form, Tyler's strength & energy levels has gone through the roof, allowing him to combat tough foes on more even grounds. The Cyber TyrannoZord design on his chest is not for show: it can come alive & bite down on anything when the Wild Red Ranger wills it to, & it can extend itself for a few feet to chomp on a hapless & most likely taken-back foe. Also, the Wild Red Ranger can used a powerful kick, where he jumps at the foe & does a jumping sideways rapid kick, generating a construct of the Cyber TyrannoZord's jaw chomping on a target until his foot actually makes contact with the target. To disengage the Wild Mode morphing sequence, the Wild Red Ranger needs to take out the WildCell out from the Mini-TyrannoZord, allowing the Cyber TyrannoZord to return into its original Cybersaur size. Later on, it is revealed that Wild Mode allows the Wild Red Ranger to utilize the others' Cybersaur Cells to manifest arm attachments akin to the Cybersaurs by using the Mini-TyrannoZord as a catalyst, making him essentially a man-sized Cybersaur Megazord with the command of Bite-Morph. Arsenal *'Tyranno Blaster' **'Blastasaur Morpher' **'Mini-TyrannoZord': The Overcharge Mode of the Cyber TyrannoZord. Can transform in-between Live & Gun Modes. *'Cybersaur Cells': **'1+ - WildCell': Battery-like device that is used to access Wild Mode. **'1 - TyrannoCell': Battery-like device used to finalize any Bite-Morphs. **'2 - ParaCell': Battery-like device used to access Western Mode by pairing it with the VelociCell in a Bite-Morph. **'3 - StegoCell': Battery-like device that is used to access Samba Mode by pairing it with the TriceraCell in a Bite-Morph. **'4 - VelociCell': Battery-like device that is used to access Western Mode by pairing it with the ParaCell in a Bite-Morph. **'5 - TriceraCell': Battery-like device that is used to access either Samba Mode by pairing it with the StegoCell or Macho Mode by pairing it with the AnkyloCell in a Bite-Morph. **'7 - AnkyloCell': Battery-like device that is used to access either Macho Mode by pairing it with the TriceraCell or Kung-Fu Mode by pairing it with the PachyCell in a Bite-Morph. **'8 - PachyCell': Battery-like device that is used to access Kung-Fu Mode by pairing it with the AnkyloCell in a Bite-Morph. **'00 - SpinoCell': Battery-like device that is used to access Special Samba Mode by pairing it with the StegoCell in a Bite-Morph. Samba The Wild Red Ranger with Samba Power is the Wild Bite-Morph of the Cybersaur Megazord. In this Bite-Morph, the Wild Red Ranger is armed with the Tricera Drill on his left arm & the Stego Shield on his right arm. Western The Wild Red Ranger with Western Power is the Wild Bite-Morph of the Western Cybersaur Megazord. In this Bite-Morph, the Wild Red Ranger is armed with the Veloci Sword on his left arm & the Para Beam Gun on his right arm. Macho The Wild Red Ranger with Macho Power is the Wild Bite-Morph of the Macho Cybersaur Megazord. In this Bite-Morph, the Wild Red Ranger is armed with the Tricera Drill on his left arm & the Ankydon Hammer on his right arm. Kung-Fu The Wild Red Ranger with Kung-Fu Power is the Wild Bite-Morph of the Kung-Fu Cybersaur Megazord. In this Bite-Morph, the Wild Red Ranger is armed with the Pachy Ball on his left arm & the Ankylo Hammer on his right arm. Special Samba The Wild Red Ranger with Special Samba Power is a Wild Bite-Morph using the Cyber StegoZord & Cyber SpinoZord's Cybersaur Cells. In this Bite-Morph, the Wild Red Ranger wields the Spino Boomerang in his right hand, the Spino Defender in his left hand, & is armed with the Stego Shield on his right arm. Trivia *Like the Red Rangers of the last two (or three if you count Rocky) Dinosaur-themed Power Ranger teams, Jason Lee Scott, Rocky DeSantos, & Connor McKnight, Tyler is based on a Tyrannosaurus rex. **This makes him the only Cybersaur Ranger to have the same motif as his previous counterparts. Category:Power Rangers Cybersaurs Category:Red Ranger